


You Bring Me Hope

by LelianasSong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Best Paladins are Gal Paladins, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: After all that Turalyon had put her through, Alleria did not think she could ever have much to do with the Light again. That was until she found solace in the arms of one Lady Liadrin.





	You Bring Me Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reynarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/gifts).



> Do you ever just write a pairing that no one else has written about yet and enjoy every second of it? Cause I did >:]

There was something different about the Light when she was with her. Usually the whispers would assault Alleria to the point where she felt her legs begin to shake and tremble beneath her, forcing her to buckle before Turalyon could even come near her. To begin with she had hated the sheer fact that she could no longer be touched without her mind screaming, but as time went on and she could discern her own thoughts from the crawling whispers, she found that she longed more for touch than the man who was trying to touch her.

It was difficult to ignore the looks that he gave her, so far removed from the gentle kisses and the worshipping fingers that were currently grazing her skin. The way he looked like he was disappointed and yearning for someone she had been well before he had, had a hand in keeping her imprisoned for so long. The Light was something complicated and her own growing distrust felt as if it was being nurtured in this place, underneath the attention of the Matriarch of the Blood Knights.

Liadrin’s golden eyes looked at her for a moment, searching for something through the haze of Alleria’s own thoughts and the whispers that seemed to be fighting to break out.

“Your mind is lost,” Liadrin spoke, sitting up and balancing her hands on Alleria’s stomach. “What’s on your mind?”

“I was…” Alleria blushed, looking away from those eyes that shone too bright with the Light.

“You were thinking about him.”

“Not in a pleasant way, I can assure you.” Alleria huffed and allowed her head to fall back on the pillows in the tavern of Dalaran they had chosen to make their meeting spot. “I’m sorry, where were we?”

Liadrin’s fingers trailed up the tattoos of her ribs, her lip pulled between her teeth as she appeared to lose herself in her own thoughts. Every meeting felt like it went like this, as they danced in trepidation around the impossibly large elekk in the room, each of them sometimes struck by what they had been doing for these short few months that they had been together like this. Alleria reached her hand up, relishing in feeling of Liadrin leaning into the gentle caress, her eyes falling closed as she turned her head and kissed her palm.

“I don’t think the Void likes you very much,” Alleria laughed, as she felt the claws begin to rake at her mind as Liadrin took her hand in hers and kissed her knuckles softly.

“Good. I don’t want it to like me, just as long as  _ you _ do.”

“I’ve never understood how you don’t just… look at me like I’m some sort of abomination.”

“Alleria, how could I ever? There was once a time when I saw the Light as nothing but a tool for me to harness. It worked for me back then and now with the Sunwell… well just because I have embraced it once more does not mean that all will follow my path. I understand what it feels like to be wronged by the Light.”

“And Turalyon?”

“Well, your  _ husband _ has a way of insisting that every path that is not his own is the wrong one. Yours has taken you to following the void and mine takes me to serve my people, to serve the Horde.”

“And…”

“Alleria, please, ask me what is on your mind?”

“Why do you still come here, to this place? We are not on the same side, not any longer and you risk much being here with me. My sister…”

“I am here because I see in you the beauty of a fierce warrior who will do anything to protect her people. You are a fighter, a survivor and I feel a connection with you on that. If I can help you fight…to control the void… perhaps I do not have to lose you.”

“Liadrin…”

Alleria looked down at her hands as she felt the seeping whispers beneath her skin clawing to the surface as they attempted to take over. The purple wisps threatened to cover her skin as they felt Liadrin’s light touched hands caress over them and as Alleria closed her eyes, she felt lips grazing along her arms, down and down, over her collarbone until she reached her jaw, chasing the claws away with her lips. It was hard not to shiver as Alleria wrapped her arms around Liadrin, pulling the woman as close to her as she could. She felt the whispers begin to die as she allowed herself to lose herself, tilting her head as she felt teeth graze against her neck.

She had missed this so much, to feel that love and affection that she had longed for, for centuries seeping into her bones. Liadrin’s kisses grew more insisstant, as if she too had missed this almost as much as Alleria had, pressing herself so close to the woman beneath her that it almost felt as if they might merge into one. She breathed out slowly as she felt Liadrin’s hand caress over the swell of her hips and stroked her thigh as she wrapped it around her waist.

“Please,” Alleria whimpered, rocking her hip upwards and gasping as she found Liadrin responding eagerly.

“Will you let me taste you tonight?” Liadrin purred, her lips moving up to Alleria’s ear as she left nibbled along its length.

“Do you worst,” Alleria laughed, her ears twitching and soft sighs passing through her lips. “Kiss me, first.”

Liadrin withdrew for a moment, smiling warmly before she pressed their lips together. It was soft and gentle at first, but Alleria was not content right now for the gentle teases they had given each other so far that evening. She yearned for this touch, to feel loved and cared for with every soft stroke of Liadrin’s tongue that made her moan with want and need. She wanted her; needed her and as Liadrin’s hands pushed the tunic she still wore up, it was with a deep reluctance that she pulled away enough for the last remaining garment of her clothing to be pulled over her head.

Kisses then made a blazing trail down her jaw, her neck, her chest, with those golden eyes constantly fixed on her as she laced her fingers in auburn hair. She keened in her throat as she felt a deft tongue stroke and flicker over her exposed chest, teasing her nipple before moving to stroke over her tattoos, sending shivers through her body. The whispers were nothing more than a distant memory for the moment, as she felt herself let go and disappear entirely into the woman’s touch, letting her chase the darkness away with every teasing and probing touch, every delectable kiss.

“ _ Please _ ,” Alleria gasped, as nimble fingers pulled at her nipple, twisting and stroking until she could not help but let the rest of her words be swallowed by helpless moans.

“I’m going to make you feel like the treasure you truly are, Alleria Windrunner,” Liadin purred, smirking up at her before letting her tail of kisses dig further down to her hips.

Before Alleria could say anything, to admonish Liadrin for whatever teasing she was surely about to do, she felt Liadrin’s tongue stroke over the slickness of her folds. Her breath caught in her throat as she bucked her hips at the attention, wishing that Liadrin would hurry up and apply more pressure. As much as she enjoyed watching that expert tongue draw the sweetest of sensations from her, she felt all patience begin to leave her as she realised just how much she had missed this since their last meeting, only a week previously.

She tightened her grip on Liadrin’s hair as she pulled her closer into her, taking a sharp breath as she felt Liadrin turn her head to the side and bite her thigh in response. “Fuck, stop teasing me.”

Liadrin looked up at her with a smirk, as she finally lowered her tongue to Alleria’s clit, moaning in appreciation as she stroked and circled in such a sweet and delicious manner that Alleria could not help but arch herself off the bed. It felt like such a sweet surrender as she allowed her body to be so easily manipulated by the increasing speed and pressure on her clit. Tendrils of pleasure wrapped around her muscles, pulling and pulling her closer to the edge she so desperately craved. She ground her hips harder, pressing herself into Liadrin’s mouth and not caring about the mess she knew she would be making all over Liadrin’s chin. It felt so good, to be pleasured in this way, to feel so completely safe and secure and loved with her lover’s grasp.

Taking in ragged breaths, she threw her arm over her mouth, biting down hard to muffle the cries that were threatening to escape from her lips. Her back arched, her heels digging into the mattress beneath her until suddenly she felt as Liadrin leave the space between her thighs.

“What? Why?” Alleria cried, glaring hard at Liadrin as the woman seemed to wipe her chin with her finger. “Do all you paladins like to leave a job unfinished?”

“Oh, you must know by now that I am  _ nothing _ like that tyrannical husband of yours,” Liadrin chuckled, as she moved up from the bed. “Perhaps he must learn how a ‘misguided paladin of the Horde’ treats a gorgeous woman in her bed. I’ve got a surprise for you, my Sun.”

Alleria narrowed her eyes for a moment, as she watched Liadrin reach beneath the bed, only to pull out what looked to be a strap on from her travelling bag. Her eyes widened then, as she watched Liadrin remove the rest of her clothes and pulled the straps over her toned thighs. It was hard not to watch her every movement and Alleria found herself unable to resist moving to the edge of the bed, her hands reaching out to trail over the the strong abdominal muscles of the warrior before her. Brushing Liadrin’s hands away, she tightened the harness herself, placing her hand firmly around the toy and pressing it hard against her lover. Liadrin’s eyes darkened then, as Alleria leaned forward and trailed her tongue over her stomach muscles, feeling them twitch beneath her has she stroked the length of the toy, continuing the slow rub of the toy’s base against her clit.

“You are magnificent, Alleria,” Liadrin breathed, tilting Alleria’s chin up slightly so she could look into her eyes.

Leaning forward, she slipped off of the bed and onto her knees, wrapping her mouth around the tip of the toy. It was amazing to see the way Liadrin’s muscles seem to twitch, her hand going to Alleria’s head as she watched with hungry and impatient eyes as Alleria’s actions pressed the base further into her. She took her in deeper, eyes never once leaving hers, giving Liadrin a perfect view of the tongue that stroked over the shaft.

“Fuck me, Liadrin,” Alleria husked after she finally slipped the strap-on out of her mouth. 

Chuckling, Liadrin moved past her and sat on the bed, one of her ears bending slightly at the tip as she cocked her head to the side and looked pointedly towards her lap. “I think I have a seat right here for you.” Liadrin held out her arms, waiting for Alleria to follow her direction.

Alleria certainly didn’t need to be told twice as she hopped onto the bad, straddling Liadrin easily and placing her hands on the headboard behind Liadrin’s head. She almost thought that perhaps she would be the one to take Liadrin’s breath away, with her lidded gaze and her lip caught between her teeth and yet the moment that Liadrin’s strong hands captured her hips and rocked her hard against the dildo, she knew that being in control was not something she wanted or was entirely capable of right now.

A shudder ran up her spine as Liadrin pressed forward, kissing and biting her neck as she encouraged her hips to rock upon her lap. It was maddening, to feel her clit rubbing against the toy and yet it wasn’t enough and this damned woman knew it. Alleria huffed as she tried to pull away and reached down between them so that she could finally get Liadrin exactly where she needed her.

“That’s it, my Sun,” Liadrin whispered, running a hand teasingly down her back. “You want me inside of you so badly, don’t you?”

“Get that fucking smile off your face,” Alleria laughed, all venom completely absent in her voice. Instead she simply directed the tip of the toy to her entrance, taking a deep breath as she finally slid onto its length. “ _ Gods, fuck!” _

“I thought so,” Liadrin chuckled now, bucking her hips up as she grabbed hard onto Alleria’s waist, keeping her from moving too much. “I can’t wait to feel you around my fingers next.”

“And what, ah… about you?” Alleria whimpered, as she found herself being guided to bounce atop of Liadrin’s hips, the toy filling her so exquisitely that it was hard to think of anything other than the curling pleasure that was coiling in her stomach.

“Don’t worry, my love, you’ll have me at your mercy later,” Liadrin purred, one of her hands moving to cup Alleria’s breast as the other moved to her backside. “Let me please you first; let me worship you.”

Alleria moaned loudly at that, as she rolled her hips eagerly, moving the pace faster now that Liadrin had allowed her move movement. It was hard not to feel those words wash over her, soothing her heart, her mind, her soul. They brushed away the traces of darkness but they did not purge the way she had always felt before. It was gentle, it was peaceful and it was love and Alleria couldn’t help the tears that seemed to fall down her cheeks as she felt those strong hands squeeze at her pliant flesh.

“Touch yourself for me, love,” Liadrin whispered reverently, her golden eyes brimming with endless affection. “Let me see you come undone.”

Nodding feverently, Alleria moved her hand eagerly down to her clit, rubbing it hard with every roll of her hips. She wrapped her arm around Liadrin’s neck, trying to keep herself steady as she buried her face in the crook of her neck, muffling the cries and moans against her slick flesh. She could feel the dildo pressing deep, curving into that spot that she so eagerly kept rocking her hips to reach. There was no denying that no matter how close she was, she wanted more. Even as her hips began to stutter out of rhythm, she never wanted this to end.

With a final cry, she bit down hard into Liadrin’s neck, whimpering and moaning as the coil within her released, sending her body into quakes of pleasure that she hungrily chased and chased with every roll of her hips and each press of her fingers. It was then, as she rode out her orgasm, that she felt fingers combing the back of her hair and trailing lovingly down her back, holding her tight with words that were so sweetly whispered into her ear.

It took more moments before her body stilled and she tried to catch her breath as her heart beat rapidly in her chest. That glow that she had come to know and love was washing over her body, reminding her of what intimacy should be like, spreading an almost healing salve over her past transgressions as if they barely mattered anymore. All of that pain: the struggles, the loneliness… the torture. All of it seemed to melt beneath Liadrin’s gentle kisses to her cheek and the strong arms that held her as Liadrin settled them both so they were lying properly on the bed.

Groaning, Alleria finally moved her hips, whimpering a little as she got off of the strap-on and rolled onto her back. Her golden hair splayed out around her, giving her a halo as she tried still to catch her breath, a warm and content smile crossing her face.

“That was… really good.”

“Only really good? Perhaps I should fuck you harder next time?” Liadrin chuckled, as she rolled onto her side, her hands moving to pull herself closer into Alleria’s side.

“I can’t think right now, give me a moment!”

Liadrin smiled at that, reaching forward and caressing Alleria’s cheek before she leaned in to place a gentle kiss to her forehead. She ran her thumbs over where the tears had fallen, brushing their remnants away before she placed kisses there as well. It was hard for Alleria to not smile at her then and she found herself pushing Liadrin onto her back and snuggling tight into her side.

For a moment, they simply breathed and lay in glorious silence, allowing only the sounds of the blood still rushing in their ears to fill the room. It was easy when they were here like this, away from the factions and the wars. Away from the struggles between the Light and the Void, in here, where the two women found nothing but hope in the other, was the most perfect scenario that Alleria could hardly believe had been gifted to her. 

For so long she had thought that she would never deserve something like this. She had been beaten and bruised by those she loved most of all and she had loved and always lost it all. She glanced up at Liadrin then, her eyes mapping the strong line of her jaw and following the curve of the smile that decorated her lips.

“Perhaps we should stay like this forever, my love,” Alleria whispered, rubbing her thumb over Liadrin’s lips.

“I would wish for few things more.”

“Oh? Only a few?” Alleria asked, laughing slightly even as her heart twinged in an unexpected sadness.

“My people need me…  _ our  _ people need me. I want a future for the sin’dorei and perhaps then…”

“We are not the same people anymore,” Alleria spoke, her heart weighing heavily as she pressed her face into Liadrin’s shoulder.

“Perhaps not, but it was our home, Alleria. One day I hope it will be able to be our home once more.”

“I’m not allowed back  _ in _ , Liadrin! You were there! You saw what happened!” Alleria spoke sharply, tearing herself away from her lover and moving to the edge of the bed.

All she heard from behind her was a gentle sigh, as she felt the mattress move beneath her, before feeling the arms that wrapped around her waist. Liadrin leaned her chin on her shoulder, tilting her head to the side so she could kiss her cheek softly. Those strong arms anchored her as they always had done, despite the way her chest seemed to twist and turn.

“I love you, Alleria,” Liadrin spoke, her voice clear and true. “I will fight for you, for our people and most importantly for  _ us _ .”

“You know, everytime you open your mouth you always speak as if you are so certain.”

“The only thing that I am certain of is that we must find hope again, as should you, Alleria,” Liadrin whispered, tilting Alleria’s head so she could kiss her softly on the lips.

“I think I might have already found it,” Alleria spoke, the words barely a ghost as she whispered them against Liadrin’s lips.

As she turned, allowing those lips and hands to chase the worries away once more, she felt that perhaps Liadrin was right. For one with so much conviction, it had been rare that anyone wanted to fight so surely for her, so thoroughly for her. Yes, perhaps in this room, with this woman’s strong and true heart, she could maybe find hope once more.


End file.
